The Dazzling Star
by imdiffrent
Summary: after the battle of the bands and after the last day of their senior year adagio tries to plan with the others and they rebel against her and push her into the street. this is a romantic type of fan-fiction (I'm thinking of adding a new character in the next chapter to make it a harem tell me if i should after reading please)


After the last day of school Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle went to a bus stop and were waiting for the next bus and a boy named Lucifer was next to them waiting for the bus also when adagio said "ooh I know what we should next" then sonata said "No! we're not doing what you say anymore" then she pushed adagio into the street Lucifer jumped up and caught her before she fell "are you..." he managed to get out before then the bus hit them. when adagio woke up she found herself in a room "H...Hello?" she asked Lucifer's head popped in the room "oh your awake good" and adagio finds that she has bandages on her right elbow left wrist right knee and a cast on the bottom half of her left leg and a back brace "you broke some bones" he said and adagio replied with "oh, wait how are you alive!?" "simple I hit my back only and you were only at an angle, oh and by the way you have been out for a while so you need to take a shower" he said "oh okay" she replied "here let me help you up" after he helps her take a shower and after he says "I'll just throw these in the washer" and she replies with "no." he says "what?" "just throw them away I don't care burn them do whatever just get them away" she said because they remind her of her two sisters and she didn't want anything to do with them ever "but you need clothes" he said "I'll just use yours" she said "okay I'll go get you some clothes" he said as he disappears and gets some clothes adagios legs being closed and left arm over her boobs the whole time when he gets back he looks away and manages to put on the guys underwear and a shirt on puts pants and a hoodie on her and says "so how's that?" so she says "it conferrable like a hug" and then Lucifer walks out "call me if you need me" he said "wait" she says "yeah?" he turns around "can you stay here until I go to sleep?" he blushes a little "yeah sure" so he sits next to adagio and he asks "so why did you want me to throw your clothes away?" and says "I just don't want to be reminded of them" he says "oh you mean those girls that you were with?" "yeah they were the ones who pushed me into the road" she said "well you'll will have to wear all of this for at least two weeks so...yeah" he said then she says "oh and I'll have to leave?" he says "only if you want to" and she starts to drift off to sleep "good night" he said "night" she replies.

The next day when she wakes up Lucifer is walking and cleaning up the room and after the last time he comes back and sits next to her and says "good morning" as he sees the sleepy eyed adagio and he gets up and gets up and comes in with a bowl of cereal and then stated to feed her by the spoon full and after adagio had some milk on her mouth so Lucifer wiped the milk off with a towel he had in his belt "so looks like your gonna have to stay here today while I get some groceries" he gets and starts to walk out "hey" adagio says "yeah? oh and I need to get you some clothes so you don't have to wear my rags" he says then adagio says "that's what I wanted to talk about can you only get me an 'ah bra' and some panties?" he says "oh sure, why don't you want me to get you clothes?" "Because I like wearing these clothes" she said "oh okay" he said "then I'll be going then, anything else?" "No, that's all" she said ashes walks out and then she starts to think to herself 'why is he helping me like this? Did I accidentally put him under my spell? Or does he help everybody like this? or...' she blushes and when Lucifer gets back with all the groceries he puts up the ones that goes in the fridge then goes up to where adagio is laying and puts the other item on a shelf next to the bed and starts to walk out when "hey I have two questions 'why did I say that?" Adagio says "what is it?" Lucifer says "why are you helping me?" she says "well we have reasons to do things" he says "okay and do you like me?" she says "uh..." he says "I don't know if I do, why do you ask" "oh no reason" she says then he walks to the bed and leans over and puts his forehead onto hers and she starts to blush wildly and he pulls his head back "nope" he says "you're not sick" he gets up and walks out "call me if you need me" as he walks out adagio thinks 'why did he do that?'.

Later at 12:00PM Lucifer comes back and sits next to adagio "hey are you ready for lunch?" he says and she says "yeah" so he starts to feed her some mac and cheese after she has a noodle on her cheek and he picks it and eats it "well unless you want anything im gonna go get something" he said then she says "what's your name" he turns and smiles "Lucifer, I was in the class that you transferred too, well see ya" when he walks out of the room adagio thinks 'wait he was in my class? Was he the one who left that love letter on my desk?' "Hey Lucifer" called out "yeah?" he said as he wiped his hands on a towel and sat down next to her "you called?" "you were in the same class as me right?" she said "yeah" he replied "do you know who left that love letter on my desk?" she asked "no, no I don't sorry" he answers "okay that's all I want to know" she says "okay" he gets up and goes back to what he was doing latter he comes back with a bowl of soup "I have dinner for you" he walks over and takes a spoon and blows it before he puts the spoon into her mouth and after he repeats that and puts the bowl back he sits back next to her "only a week and six days until you get those bandages off but a little while longer for the cast" he says "okay" she says in a sleepy voice "okay I think that you should go to bed" adagio puts on a pouty face and Lucifer says "you need to go to bed" a little later she falls asleep.

two weeks after adagio wakes up for the first time she wakes up and Lucifer walks in and he says "time for those bandages to come off" so she sits up and Lucifer starts taking almost all the bandages off except the cast and puts a pair of clean woman's underwear and jeans a shirt and a hoodie along with a sock for her right foot and walks out and says "come out when your are ready" after she puts on her clothes and walks out with a tired look on her face and walks down stairs and looks around "just sit on the couch I'll be there in a minute" Lucifer says so she walks over to a couch in front of a TV and he walks over and hands her a bowl of cereal and she holds it with one hand in a sleeve and feeds herself with her other hand "you not gonna eat" she says "im good" he replies and she stops after eating half and hands him the rest "here eat" she starts to blush and looks down "are you sure?" he asks "yes I am, now take it and eat I don't want you to get sick" she protests "okay I'll eat" he takes the bowl and starts to eat the rest after he's done he puts the bowl into the sink then he walks back and sits down "hey latter im gonna go get something and its gonna be a secret so when I get back I want you to go to your room, okay?" he says in a nice way and she says "okay don't be gone to long", when Lucifer gets back adagio is just finishing a shower and when she is getting out Lucifer comes up and walks by and they don't notice each other and they go into their rooms and Lucifer walks out and closes his door and after adagio comes out and sits down she is fully clothed and there is a knock at the door and Lucifer answers the door and its twilight from equestria and says "hey can you come with me to talk about who you are taking care of?" and in replied Lucifer says "oh yeah sure, hey im gonna step out for a minute" he closes the door "so why do you want to talk about adagio?" twilight is shocked and says "you do know that she was a..." Lucifer interrupts "A what? A serine" adagio is eavesdropping and thinks 'he knows what I am? Does he hate me?' Lucifer says in a stern voice "you can't tell people that they shouldn't hang out with people who used to be evil, just look at you for example" then twilight says "I was never evil" "no not you, but sunset shimmer" he says "she's nice now" twilight says "yeah and now adagio is nice, honestly you can't just judge a book by the cover, who knows maybe I want to date her what are you gonna do?" he says then adagio blushes and twilight says "okay im sorry, but tell me if you have any troubles and I'll take care of them" then he says "no if I have any troubles I'll take care of them, goodbye" adagio runs back to the couch and Lucifer comes in "sorry about that" he walks over to the couch and sits down and adagio says "im sorry but I was eavesdropping and thank you for what you said" she looks down "for everything?" he says "yes even the whole 'maybe I want to date her' thing, I actually think I..." she stops and wildly blushes and pulls the hood over her head to hide her bright red face "you might what? Lucifer says then he realizes that she might like him "wait do you like..." he says before adagio clings to him and says "thank you for taking care of me, I l...l...l...lo" she tries to say love then Lucifer hugs her and says "I know, and I know how hard it was for you to go through school with a lot of people hating you, but there are some people that..." adagio yells "I LOVE YOU" and kisses Lucifer all the while they blush and he is surprised by this action then she pulls back and is kind of frantic "sorry, im sorry, im so sorry I didn't know I was just following what I thought was..." Lucifer pulls her and kisses her then pulls back and says "hey I have something for you" he hops up and runs up stairs while adagio thinks 'why did he...uh oh it's my birthday and I didn't tell him' Lucifer comes back with his hand behind his back sits down and says "here happy birthday" he hands adagio a puppy and rope for tug of war and she squeals and hugs the puppy and goes and plays tug of war with the puppy.

a week later when the cast comes off adagio wants to go see what she missed from being inside the house the whole time so Lucifer says "okay then I'll stay with the puppy" then adagio looks sad because her new found boyfriend won't go with to see the town and after Lucifer sees that adagio is sad he says "hold on" picks up a spoon and throws it then the puppy chases it so the two go to coffee cafe and order a late and a coffee with sugar and creamer they get the drinks and they sit at a table and then adagio says "so how long I get to stay at your house?" the Lucifer says "you know that you stay as long as you want" he takes another drink of his coffee then adagio says "your sweet" after the coffee he says "want to go gets some clothes?" then adagio says "no im good" she starts blushing after she says that then he says "what do you want to now?" then she says "if don't know, there isn't anything that's interesting anymore so I think that we should go home" (that is the end if you guys want more then tell me but im writing another story so it will have to wait)


End file.
